Rain, Dance of the Devil
by darkycloud
Summary: Rain and Noah- what kind of dance would they perform? One-shot. Characters: Lulubell, Tyki, Rhode, Jasdebi, Skin, Sheryl


**Rain, Dance of the Devil**

Disclaimer: Hoshino's even though I would love to have them- waves the Noah flag

Rating: T :D

A/N: Just a sudden inspiration after hours of Literature- yawn and rain- my beloved weather

The Dance of Lust, Pleasure, Dream, Unknown, Wrath, Bond, did I miss out any?

* * *

xxxXxxx

Rain; the soft splattering of them created a luring rhythm for her to curl up in a tight ball and had a good nap.

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_.

The gentle coaxing of the droplets smoothened her into a dreamy state; while the cool alluring weather made her snuggled up into the most comfortable position.

Never mind that there would be no warm body heat from the Earl, the spot next to the window would just do fine.

Rain; the best weather for dream land. A dance on cloud nine; alphabet 'Z's galore.

xxxXxxx

* * *

Rain; the sight of people running for shelter once the droplets descended from heaven sent his heart longing to be back with his friends for a warm cup of chocolate made by his little friend. Of course, plain water will do, since anything could have tasted good with company like them.

_Vrrroom._

The electrifying thunder sent down would have made them all rush for shelter too, since mines and bad weather just do not tally into the word 'safety'.

He began to worry for his friends working under such harsh conditions, a sudden gasp of guilt threatening to strangle his stomach as he sat near the fireplace with a fine glass of wine swirling in his hand.

Rain; it made the book that he had been reading seemed not so enjoyable after all. A dance of words; swirling blankly in his head.

xxxXxxx

* * *

Rain; the first shower of water sent the corners of her mouth drooping into a sad curve. Now she cannot go out to play. Now she cannot go out to torment. Now she cannot go out to kill.

_Shush._

Of course she can always get into her dream to have her little fun, but Lero had gone out with Earl and there is no one to accompany her. The other Noahs could not be bothered with her on such a day- even father's out too.

No, she would find someone to play with. Never mind if he or she was unwilling.

Rain; it was starting to look like a parade of liquid falling onto earth, turning crimson red as it oxidized in the air. A gift from God; a dance of blood-enthralled screams.

xxxXxxx

* * *

Rain; the shower of bullet, the release of new souls to be entrapped yet again, the cries of grief.

_Ha._

He chuckled. He was perhaps thinking the same thing as his adopted daughter when he refused to sign along the dotted line. _Unforgivable, you killed one of us. You killed him. I'll kill you one day too_.

A splendid garden, a virtuous humble wife, and an adorable daughter. This game was better than he had expected, he thought as he looked out of the window stained with tears of happiness.

Rain; a cry of relief from God in support of their war. A dance of victory, for we would win no matter who emerged the survivor- their death was our vicotory.

xxxXxxx

* * *

Rain; the most annoying_ thing_ on Earth.

_Boom._

Shut up, he exclaimed as he slammed onto the table with his sudden release of frustration. The constant noise was provoking his fine lines of nerve and tolerance. He had plainly forgotten that his power stemmed along the same line as the stormy weather itself.

He needed something sweet, now. The thought of that artist and his disciples made him even mad. Why, those bangs on that Japanese looked like streams of rain. They were too straight for his preference.

Rain; an expulsion of anger. A dance by his tongue on the lollipop would do just fine to calm him down. And now to retreat to a soundproof room.

xxxXxxx

* * *

Rain, the sound of the gentle pounding on the window panes and the faded colour of the scenery brought a smile of two slowly onto the twins.

_Mutter mutter, mutter mutter._

Noisy as they may be, they enjoyed the cool weather by the fireplace as they sat next to each other. It was a contrast after all since their mouth and ears could be like thunder in the soft alluring raindrops.

The weather was perfect for them to sit next to the cosy corner with no annoying adults. He would be able to draw his eyeliner for him in peace while he comb his long blonde hair.

Rain; an escapee's heaven. A dance of beauty- the rainbow after a rain would have brought a smile on his face- he had always enjoyed beautiful things.

* * *


End file.
